


To You

by nuestinsync



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Not Beta Read, Twilight References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuestinsync/pseuds/nuestinsync
Summary: basically a twilight: new moon breakup and an adapted ending.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 21





	To You

DOYOUNG LOOKED BACK AT TAEYONG, HIS EYES SHOCKED AND UNMOVING. He couldn't bring himself to make the other repeat his words. Taeyong stared intently right back, to his credit, any shame or hurt hidden skillfully behind an opaque wall. Nothing in his calm demeanor would suggest he'd just broken a man's heart along with his own.

"Don't say that. Don't say... I don't belong with you," Doyoung pleaded with a kind of numbness to his face, just like the reasonable tone in his voice that still couldn't mask his shaking hands.

"You don't, Doyoung. You don't belong in my world."

Doyoung shook his head, snapping out of his stupor, denial replaced by renewed resistance.

"Just listen to me. There's always gonna be problems in our way. Don't give up, Taeyong. Don't give up on us."

At that, Taeyong's steely gaze flickered. He still cared, Doyoung could see it and he clung to it. But a coldness resettled in the place of that nameless emotion and Taeyong backed him a little further into the room, frustration rolling off his form in almost tangible waves.

"Stop it. I don't _want_ you to come with me"

At that, Doyoung's breath hitched. Like massaging a wound not long set to healing, the emphasis brought pain with the realisation. What could he do to guarantee even tomorrow for his boyfriend? Danger was never far off, if the past year was enough to go by. How could he stand here and beg Taeyong to stay if eventually, they'd have to accept defeat? 

He blinked his gaze away and held back the moisture in his eyes. Tears weren't unfamiliar to him of late and self control was his closest ally. It really did seem like they'd never be free from those who threatened their secret, or the wolves of the town, and even their shared friends themselves who couldn't help but lose control around a human. 

Doyoung's fight left him; he slumped, thoughts only of his failure. To be good for Taeyong and his life. _Why would he _want_ you to come with him, Doyoung? You were nothing but trouble, a mistake. You could never live up to perfection, in more than one way._

The childish, harmonious joy on his face as Taeyong looked into the eyes of his first love in a sepia photograph. Johnny. The leader of the closest clan outside their territory who looked affectionately, even wistfully, at his boyfriend when they visited. Jonghyun. There would be no danger and no obstacles.

"I'm sorry. Again, I shouldn't have let this go on for so long. I was weak, Do-"

"You don't... want me?"

Taeyong, more composed than ever, as if he'd won the battle and the war, looked directly back up at his boyfriend. He huffed, a regretful smile on his face. Doyoung knew better, it was his smile that he used to hold himself back.

"No."

The words still stung like acid in his veins. 

"We're not good for each other. It's better this way. I left my goodbye in a letter, I thought it was best. I really have to leave now. Goodbye, Doyoung."

***

"HERE ALL ALONE? WELL, THAT'S UNUSUAL!" JAEHYUN MUSED, SARDONIC AS EVER. He cocked his head to the side, watching Doyoung scramble his brain for an escape.

"Jaehyun. It's been a while. So, you were just passing through?" Doyoung asked, his voice wobbling involuntarily . He cursed himself internally for ever thinking about coming back to this spot. It was near the territory border.

"I went to see Taeyong's family, but no luck. No one's home..." Jaehyun voice came out deeper and he gave Doyoung a coy wink. He was definitely toying with the other now. They were barely acquaintances but he was clearly enjoying the situation too much to continue with detached politeness.

"They're just out of town. For the weekend. You know, they'll be sad they missed you." Doyoung was rambling now, thoughts of escape gone and his focus solely on settling his frantic heart rate.

"Oh, it is _such_ a shame. They're pretty far away, aren't they?" Jaehyun was a little closer by the time his words came out and weighed heavy in the air between them. Doyoung kept the charade up desperately, hope dwindling for a way out. There would be no person around for miles, human or otherwise. 

"D-don't come nearer. I'd rather be left alone, Jaehyun. If you- if you decide to do something, he'll come after you. Taeyong would find you." Taeyong hadn't been in town for seven months.

"You know, I don't think he will." Jaehyun drawled. He stepped forward with the same grace Doyoung had been used to seeing so long ago. Confident. But this vampire was prowling.

"Doyoung. Doie! Don't lie, honey. You're heartbeat doesn't lie. He's not coming. After all, how much could you mean to him if he left you here... unprotected" the spiteful words were asked with a self-conscious air of false naivety.

"I wondered if he would ever leave his human behind. Why? Why did it consume me? Because you're the best thing I've smelled all century, Doyoung." Jaehyun laughed brightly.

This was it, then. He almost preferred a more drawn-out conversation than the dread and suspense that was all he knew he had in the last few minutes of his life. He dropped the act, mind racing - his family, friends - Taeyong - and began to hyperventilate.

"Hey, hey, no! Don't be afraid." Jaehyun rushed forward, frowning almost with the affection of a lover. Now he stood close in front of a frozen Doyoung, his hands cradling his face as Doyoung peered back, tears already collecting between Jaehyun's knuckles. Doyoung startled with belated surprise.

"I'm doing you a kindness. I've always admired you, Doyoung. You may be stupid, I mean, falling in love with a vampire? Getting left behind, with no one but your puny humans for protection? I do pity you. But that's not why I'm showing you mercy." His tones grew softer, dulcet, as his lips curled into a smile. Doyoung would have trusted that smile if he didn't know better. Jaehyun's tongue darted out to wet his lip.

"So pretty. You're wasted on him. Maybe I _will_ turn you after all... I'll make it quick, I promise. You will feel nothing." Jaehyun said, earnestly.

Doyoung stared back at this man, begging for death with his eyes, not whatever other ideas Jaehyun was toying with. If this was it, he wanted no chance that he'd become effectively chained to a monster. But Jaehyun really liked to play with his food.

"As your sire, we'd be closer. Maybe before that too -"

Before Doyoung could compose his plea, Jaehyun's legs were pulled from beneath him. Another form wrestled with him, moving too quick for Doyoung to see, who had tumbled back on the soft ground of the glade. Doyoung heard rather than saw Jaehyun's head torn from his shoulders and the sound was far worse than he could have imagined. He was glad that the fight was too fast for his eyes to truly perceive. Other vampires entered the clearing, members he recognised as part of Taeyong's clan.

Taeyong whipped around and faced him a metre away, the only sign of the conflict being his torn clothing. Doyoung couldn't look away from the other's intense gaze, his shock showing no signs of wearing off. Taeyong crouched down, slowly.

"Doyoung, Doyoung, Doyoung..." he whispered as he checked the other for any marks. What he saw must have been slight but whatever it was beneath Doyoung's jaw, Taeyong's eyes grew electric, fired by a fury Doyoung hadn't ever really seen before. He wasn't afraid. He just wanted to be held, to feel this was real; if he were to reach out...

Taeyong kneeled at his feet before he could reach out.

"I'm so sorry. I was nearly too late. Jungwoo saw- he saw what would happen and I left as soon as we could. He's gone. He won't _ever_ take you. Please, forgive me. Please, tell me how shit I've been. I couldn't- I didn't protect you like I said... I always... would."

By now, Taeyong's face had scrunched up, not with the skillful expression of the last time, but with the effort of holding back violent sobbing. Doyoung grabbed out blindly for his hand, commanding Taeyong's attention.

"Thank you. Thank you for getting here. I should've left with a wolf. It's too far out." Just getting the words out around the hard lump in his throat was incredibly painful. He was the expert at not crying and by god he meant to demonstrate that right now. The man he loved had come back to make sure he didn't get killed. That was all. The man who didn't want him had done his best, a kind of duty, an honouring of a promise. He could and he would let Taeyong go once again.

"Doyoung -" Taeyong choked out, eyes impossibly widened, scanning Doyoung's face for - something.

"You can leave. I'm ok. You can go now." It was just as hard as he had imagined, but the words were out. His first love, a man who never aged and looked just as flawless, diamond-cut, charming even in the dirt of a meadow. He tried not to look too closely at any of that.

"I lied, I lied - Doyoung, I love you. How could I just stop? Loving you brought me here. And... I need you." Taeyong's red-rimmed eyes were determined to seek out Doyoung's. Finally, Doyoung's own snapped up, muddled, disbelieving, not faring much better than Taeyong's as they filled with tears of relief.

Doyoung's shaking hand drifted from its loose grasp and up to Taeyong's cheek, just barely resting there but the vampire leaned into the touch immediately.

"But you believed me... So easily..." Taeyong continued, self-hatred evident behind the exasperation.

"Because it doesn't make sense. Why you would... want me." 

"Because you're you. Any amount of time is enough with you."

They both wiped the tears from the other's cheeks, laughing quietly as they did. Nearly in Doyoung's lap, Taeyong just stared and stared at his love. He was finally in Doyoung's arms again.

Doyoung caught Taeyong's eyes dart to his jaw again and harden.

"Taeyong?"

"He scratched your chin. He left... a mark," Taeyong growled out.

"Oh." 

Doyoung shuffled closer and held Taeyong's gaze as he placed the other's hands around him.

"I would never give in to him, or anyone. Even if he wanted to be my sire. When he was saying all those things - all I could think about was you. Your touch. That's what I remembered."

Taeyong flinched, his grip tightening around Doyoung protectively. Maybe he was entitled to a little possessiveness.

"I used to see the way he looked at you. It's how a lot of people look at you but I never gave into the whole territorial thing. I guess that kind of blew up." Taeyong was sheepishly lighthearted, as if unsure if he even could be, given the situation.

Doyoung just smiled lovingly back at him, hands on top of those on his hips and fingers laced together tightly where they belonged.

"Even if I was your sire - if you wanted me to be, I'd never lord it over you. You'd be free to leave me, you'd be free from any of that control. I promise, " Taeyong continued, now in a more sombre tone.

"I just want to be a good person to you, Doyoung -"

"- You are a good person -" 

"Wait, let me... Let me say it" Taeyong was fervent, his cheeks bearing a blush from Doyoung's words.

"When we have problems, I want to solve them together. When I was stressed, you were always there to solve things. I want to change for you; I want to become your light too. I want you to come first above all and I never want to hurt you again like I did. It was meant to be selfless... I just left you so much more vulnerable than before. I tried - I tried to check in with people you know. I tried to pretend that you were fine." Taeyong was by now horribly unconsolable.

"I'm just so sorry."

"It's going to be ok, Yongie," Doyoung, eyes watering, flashed his broad, gummy smile. He squeezed Taeyong's hand, then his knee. But Taeyong wasn't finished.

"You're the best person I know. I wish everyone else could see that. And feel it. How could they want to destroy something like that? You're... precious." With that, he dropped a feather-light kiss to Doyoung's temple.

"You're going to be sorry forever, aren't you?" Doyoung joked, pulling the other as close as he could in a hug. Taeyong melded into him without a second thought and so fluidly, their bodies fitting together in a seeming defiance of those seven months.

"Yes. Forever."


End file.
